


Die Schicksalsweberin

by elektra121



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nacherzählung der Sage von Arachne und Athene. Was nützt es, Siegerin zu sein, wenn man dadurch alles verliert? Was nützt die Kunst ohne Ideal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Schicksalsweberin

_Rosen brach ich nachts/ mir am dunkeln Hage,_  
 _Süßer hauchten Duft sie/ als am Tage._  
 _Doch verstreuten rings/ die beraubten Äste_  
 _Tau, der mich nässte._  
  
 _Auch der Küsse Duft/ mich wie nie berückte,_  
 _Die ich dort vom Strauch/ deiner Lippen pflückte._  
 _Doch auch Dir,/ bewegt im Gemüt gleich jenen,_  
 _Tauten die Tränen._  
  
 _(Sapphische Ode, Hans Schmidt 1854-1923)_  
  
  
Seit ich ein Kind war, auf den Knieen meiner Mutter, im Hause meines Vaters; seit ich zum ersten Mal ein Weberschiffchen in der Hand hielt und zum ersten Mal bunte Fäden an einen Rahmen knüpfte, war alles, was ich wollte, immer nur dir zu gefallen und so zu sein wie du, Göttin.  
  
Immer verrichtete ich deswegen mein Tagewerk gewissenhaft und gründlich, nie schwatzte ich mit den Mädchen beim Wasserholen, nie begegnete ich den Blicken der Knaben bei den Festen, immer kehrte ich ins Haus zurück, bevor es dämmerte; nur dann redete ich, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Ich weiß, dass man mich deswegen stolz und hochmütig nannte, aber das bekümmerte mich nicht.   
  
Denn es heißt, dass du die sittsamen Mädchen liebst, und jene vor allen, die sich in den Künsten der Hausfrauen hervortun. Und so erlaubte ich mir nicht, Zeit mit eitlen Spielen oder Müßiggang zu verschwenden, sondern lernte stattdessen das Krempeln, Kämmen und Spinnen, das Färben und Nähen.   
  
Aber keine größere Freude gab es für mich, als über den Webstuhl gebeugt zu sitzen und mich in der Kunst zu üben, die du von allen am höchsten schätzt. Keine größere Lust, als alles, was ich sah und fühlte, in Muster und Bilder zu wirken. Keine größere Glückseligkeit, als mich zu verlieren in Ordnung und Wirrsal der Farben und Fäden. Kein größeres Entzücken, als eine gelungene Arbeit aus dem Rahmen zu spannen; kein größerer Verdruss, als ein Werk, mit dem ich nicht zufrieden war. Und jedesmal, bevor ich den ersten Faden webte, erflehte ich mit andächtigen Lippen deinen Segen auf jede meiner Arbeiten herab und vergaß nie, dir nach der Vollendung zu danken.  
  
Schließlich genügten mir die gewöhnlichen Materialien nicht mehr, wenn auch meine Heimat berühmt ist für ihre feine Wolle und ihre glänzenden Stoffe; denn wie hätte ich Helios' Reise über das Meer oder Eos' Wandeln im Morgengrauen mit immer noch so stumpffarbigen und groben Fäden abbilden können, ohne den Vergleich bitter zu empfinden? So begann ich also, selbst meine Fäden zu spinnen und selbst den Pflanzen und Steinen, dem Blut und der Galle der Opfertiere ihre Farben abzugewinnen.   
Eine lange Zeit verging so, und jedes meiner Werke wurde besser und immer besser, bis ich endlich alles hätte darstellen können, was auf der Erde und unter dem Himmel, ja selbst im Meer und unter der Erde und auf dem Olymp ist; und die Leute begannen zu sagen, meine Arbeit sei fast so gut - genauso gut - schließlich: besser als Athenes Kunst selbst.   
  
Ich schwieg dazu und sagte weder ja noch nein.

  
  
Ich weiß, du schätzt es nicht, wenn man stolz ist und sich brüstet. Welche Beleidigung muss es für dich gewesen sein, mit einer Sterblichen verglichen zu werden! Und doch, ich bekenne: Ich war stolz.   
Es machte mich glücklich wie nichts zuvor, mit dir verglichen zu werden. Ich fühlte mich dir näher als je, und heimlich hoffte ich, du mögest von mir hören und meine Arbeit selbst in Augenschein nehmen wollen. Vermessen träumte ich nachts von einem Lob von deinen Lippen, einem Lorbeerkranz von deinen Händen und schließlich sogar von deinem Kuss auf meiner Stirn.  
  
Hätte ich also nicht wissen müssen, wer das alte Weib war, das eines Tages so aufmerksam meine Arbeiten besah und mit so scharfen Augen noch die kleinsten Unvollkommenheiten erkannte? Hätte ich dich nicht ebenso erkennen müssen, die ich doch auf nichts anderes hoffte, als dass du mein Haus mit einem Besuch segnetest?  
Wohl spürte ich, dass diese Besucherin mehr von meinem Handwerk und deiner Kunst verstand als sonst jemand, und dass sie nicht gekommen war zu kaufen, sondern zu urteilen. Aber ich ließ mich ablenken von Äußerlichkeiten und blenden von meinem Stolz, als mein Können in Frage gestellt wurde.  
  
  "Hältst du selbst, Mädchen, solche Preise für gerechtfertigt?"  
 "Meine Preise sind gerechtfertigt! Ich sitze dreißig Tage an so einem Teppich. Die Zeit nicht verrechnet, die ich auf das Spinnen und Farbenkochen verwende. Und meine Arbeiten sind gut! Ihr werdet in ganz Lydien und sogar im fernen Griechenland nicht solche Stücke finden können wie die meinen!"  
Und weil sich die Alte davon noch immer nicht beeindruckt zeigte wie doch alle anderen, die je meine Werke bewundert hatten, ließ ich mich hinreißen.  
  "Nicht einmal Athene selbst könnte es besser!"   
  
Das weckte ihr Interesse. Sie musterte mich scharf.  
  "Hüte deine Zunge vor solcher Gotteslästerung, Mädchen! Das steht Sterblichen nicht gut an."  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nun ihrem Rat nicht folgte, wie ich es doch stets zuvor getan hatte. Spürte mein Herz, dass du nahe seist, so dass es alle Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung vergaß und mich mein sehnsüchtigstes Begehren bekennen ließ?  
  "Das ist keine Lästerung! Ich wünschte nur, die Göttin wäre hier! Ich wünschte, sie käme zu mir und wollte Richterin meiner Werke sein! Die Eulenäugige selbst könnte meine Arbeit nicht tadeln!"   
Meine Wangen brannten vor Eifer. Die alte Frau runzelte die Stirn.  
 "Gib acht damit, was du für Wünsche aussprichst! Die Götter könnten sie gewähren. Glaubst du, du könntest bestehen vor einer Himmlischen? Glaubst du, du könntest der Prüfung jener standhalten, die selbst die Webkunst in die Welt brachte?! Bist du so eitel, dass du wahrhaftig glaubst, sie hätte keine andere Muße, als geradewegs zu dir zu kommen, nur weil du es wünschst?"  
Ich verstand die gutgemeinte Belehrung und wusste, dass ich den Kopf hätte senken sollen wie es sich gehört aus Ehrfurcht vor der Weisheit des Alters. Und doch, ich wollte, dass die alte Frau verstehen möge, dass ich nicht nur aus Unbedachtheit gesprochen hatte, sondern dass es mir ganz und gar ernst war mit meiner Sehnsucht nach dir.   
  
Und so sah ich sie an. Ich sah ihr in die Augen und sprach es aus. Ich wollte es, auch wenn es   
mir noch so wenig zustand. Ich gebe es zu.  
 "Aus meinem ganzen Herzen, in meiner tiefsten Seele wünschte ich, dass die Göttin jetzt hier wäre, mir so nah wie Ihr es seid, und mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich nie einen anderen Wunsch gekannt."  
  
 "So sei er gewährt.", antwortete mir die Medusenhäuptige selbst, wischte mit einer einzigen Handbewegung die Nebel des Olymp von ihrem Antlitz fort, die meine Augen genarrt hatten und offenbarte sich in ihrer ganzen Herrlichkeit.

  
  
Nie, niemals kann ich je Worte finden, die auch nur schwachen Abglanz dessen erahnen lassen, was mir in jenem Augenblick geschah. Zu klein und schwach sind die Seelen der Sterblichen, um deine Göttlichkeit zu erfassen; zu unbedeutend und gering, um ihrer teilhaftig zu werden.   
Wie schön, wie unbeschreiblich schön allein du bist, Strahlende! Nie werde ich verstehen, wie Paris, der verräterische, dir den Apfel der Schönheit vorenthalten konnte und ihn stattdessen der  treulosen und launischen Aphrodite zuerkannte! Ich ertrug es kaum, dich anzusehen und wollte meine Augen mit den Händen bedecken, und doch zog es meinen Blick nur hin zu dir, zu dir, du Allerschönste.   
Denn nicht in der Schönheit allein erschöpft sich dein Wesen, wie das Aphrodites, nicht nur in der Tugend wie das von Hera, sondern du allein bist die Göttin der Weisheit und der Künste, die Schönheit, Klugheit und Tugend zugleich in sich vereint.   
Niemand, nicht einmal die Dichterinnen auf Lesbos, könnte deine Vollkommenheit genug preisen.    
  
Das tiefste Entsetzen und das höchste Entzücken erfassten mich in einem Atemzug und ich fand mich zitternd und bebend auf meinen Knieen wieder. Nicht vermochte ich mich zu bewegen noch meine Hand auszustrecken, obwohl du so nahe warst, dass ich den Saum deines Gewandes hätte berühren können. Wie hatte ich nur so einfältig und eitel von einem Lorbeerkranz, von einem Kuss träumen können?  
Bitte, flehte ich im Stillen, bitte, erlaube mir nur, Zeustochter, dein Gewand zu berühren, dann werde ich mit dieser Segnung in alle Ewigkeit glücklich und zufrieden sein. Aber du  erhörtest mein Flehen nicht.   
  
  "Du vermisst dich also, Sterbliche, zu sagen, Ich, die Göttin aller Kunst, die Ich euch das Spinnen und Weben erst lehrte, verstünde es nicht besser als du?!"  
Du warst erzürnt, aber warum? Es gab doch keinen Grund dafür. Was waren meine unbedachten Worte gewesen außer leerem, dummem Geschwätz einer Unverständigen, die es nicht wert war, von dir beachtet zu werden? Niemand könnte doch je ernsthaft deine Macht und dein Können in Frage stellen!    
  
  "Strafe verdiente solche Frechheit wohl! Aber nein; ich will dich stattdessen sehen lassen, wie sehr du dich täuschst in deiner Überheblichkeit... - Du meinst, du bist geschickter als ich, verblendetes Menschenkind? Wir werden sehen! Einen Wettstreit denn!"  
Du klatschtest befehlend in die Hände.  
  "Meinen Webstuhl! Meine Wolle vom Olymp! Wir wollen sehen, wer die beste Weberin ist!"  
Deine Dienerinnen erschienen und brachten das Gewünschte in Augenblickesschnelle herbei. Es war dir ernst.   
Du wolltest mir zeigen, wie hoch deine göttliche Kunst über jeglichem Menschenwerk stand, um meine Eitelkeit mit Erkenntnis zu strafen.   
Ich zitterte vor Glück.  
Du, _du_ selbst, wolltest mit mir einen Wettstreit - wie ungleich er sei! - eingehen? Du selbst wolltest in meinem armseligen Haus deine himmlische Kunst ausüben? Konnte es zuviel der Ehre geben?  
  
  "Was zitterst du, Mädchen? Es ist zu spät, jetzt Angst zu haben! Steh auf und geh an deinen Platz!"  
Du fasstest mein Kinn, fest, und zogst mich hoch zu dir. Ich taumelte, denn mir war schwindlig vor Erregung, doch wagte ich nicht, mich an deinem Gewand festzuhalten.  
Warum verging ich nicht bei jener Berührung? Warum zerschmolz ich nicht, gleich den Flocken in kalten Wintern, wenn sie auf die Wärme einer Hand treffen? O, ich wäre so glücklich gewesen, wenn ich mein sterbliches Dasein auf diese Art hätte aushauchen dürfen. Aber es war mir nicht vergönnt.  
  
Deine Augen musterten mich prüfend - ach, erblicke mein Herz, herrliche Göttin! flehte ich und fürchtete ich zugleich - , aber dann wandtest du den Blick ab.  
  "Zeig jetzt, was du so stolz zu können dich rühmst! Einen Wandbehang, denke ich, den man bis zum Abend schafft! Die Siegerin mag dann ihren Preis selbst bestimmen."  
Fast grob stießt du mich fort zu meinem Webstuhl. Natürlich, wie lästig muss es dir gewesen sein, dich so weit herabzulassen, in den Wettstreit mit einer Sterblichen zu treten...  
So beschloss ich, noch bevor ich mich auf meinen Sitz niederließ: Du solltest dich des Vergleiches mit mir nicht schämen müssen. Ich wollte alles, alles daransetzen, was in meiner Macht und in meinem Können stand, um das beste, das kunstreichste Stück anzufertigen, das Menschenhände je zu schaffen im Stande wären. Etwas, das einer Göttin würdig war.   
Etwas, das Gnade finden konnte vor deinen Augen, das dir zu gefallen vermochte.  
  
Ich brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Da ich mir nicht zutraute, dich abzubilden - musste doch die Wolle zerreißen und der Webrahmen in Flammen aufgehen vor Scham darüber, teilzuhaben an einem Werk, das neben deinem lebendigen Vorbild zur lächerlichsten Unvollkommenheit verdammt sein würde - , so wollte ich stattdessen den Himmlischen, deinen Vater, darstellen, wie er in vielerlei Verwandlungen auserwählten Frauen der Sterblichen erschienen war.    
Jedermann weiß, wie sehr du die Tochter deines Vaters bist, Mutterlose - nicht entsprungen aus seinen Lenden, sondern seinem Kopf, rein und klar wie ein Gedanke - konnte ich nicht hoffen, dass du seine Liebe zu sterblichen Mädchen teiltest?    
Ich war mir sicher, Du würdest verstehen, Göttin aller Weisheit, du allein würdest wissen, welche Sehnsucht mein Bild ausdrückte.

  
  
Und ach, wie mir die Arbeit von der Hand ging! Meine Fingerspitzen liebkosten die Fäden wie nie zuvor, die Farben der Wolle küssten sich unter meinen Händen wie junge Liebende und vereinigten sich voller Lust zu Bildern und Mustern, bis mein Glück selbst zu Formen und Farben wurde, die auf dem Stoff erblühten. Weiß wie Lämmer im Frühling, rot wie Blut in der Opferschale, grün wie Olivenzweige nach dem Regen, blau und gelb wie das Meer und die Felsen an der Küste, schwarz und gold wie Mitternacht und Sonnenglanz.   
Ich hätte nur den Kopf wenden müssen, um jene zu sehen, die ich flüsternd um ihren Segen gebeten hatte, als ich mein Werk begann. Doch tat ich es nicht. Ich hätte mich verloren in staunender Anbetung deiner Vollkommenheit und keinen einzigen Faden mehr weben können; und ich wollte doch um alles in der Welt dir eine würdige Gegnerin sein, die sich in Fleiß und Hingabe ihrer Arbeit widmet, wie es sich geziemt.  
Wie lange ich wirkte, weiß ich nicht; besaß ich auch nicht deine göttliche Schnelligkeit, so schien mir doch alles in kürzerer Zeit zu gelingen als je Menschenwerk zuvor. Und schöner, klarer, deutlicher, lebendiger, bis ich selbst nicht mehr recht unterscheiden konnte, ob ich Schöpferin sei oder Gewirk, Arachne oder eines der Mädchen auf den Bildern. Ich schien Alkmenes ungeduldige Erwartung ihres Gemahls in meinem Herzen zu empfinden, das sanfte Streicheln von Goldregen und Schwanengefieder wie Danae und Leda auf meiner Haut zu fühlen, den kräftigen Rücken des Stiers, der Europa über das Meer trug, zwischen meinen Schenkeln zu spüren.  
  
Und so war das Werk unversehens fertig geworden, beendet, vollkommen, und kein Makel war daran. Ich spannte es aus dem Rahmen, bebend vor Freude, es dir vorzulegen, auf dass du deine Augen daran erfreuen könntest. Natürlich warst du, herrliche Göttin, lange vor mir fertig gewesen, aber du hattest in Sittsamkeit, wie sie nur dir zukommt, still gewartet, dass ich meine Arbeit zu Ende bringe. Ernst blicktest du und streng, als ich meinen Teppich neben deinen bettete, und dann aufstand, um beide zu betrachten. Ich war so in meine Arbeit versunken gewesen, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, dass auch du ein Webstück geschaffen hattest.   
Du hattest es ja einen Wettstreit genannt...   
Nun aber war ich um so begieriger, dieses Werk von deinen Händen selbst zu sehen, das so vollkommen sein musste wie du, die Vollendung deiner Kunst, auf ewig das unerreichbare Ziel einer jeden Weberin.   
Andächtig ließ ich meinen Blick auf jenem kostbaren Heiligtum ruhen, um seine kunstvollen Ornamente, die prächtigen Farben, das Zusammenspiel der Fäden, den Sinnreichtum der Bilder zu bewundern. Sisiphos mit dem Stein war darauf dargestellt, die Qualen des Tantalus und Prometheus, von dessen Leber der Adler fraß; ja, selbst Semeles glänzender Tod. Alle gemahnten auf die kunstreichste und erlesenste Weise an die Unterlegenheit der Sterblichen unter die Macht der Götter.  
Doch je länger ich dein Werk betrachtete, umso stärker fühlte ich ein Gefühl der Unruhe in mir aufsteigen. Es hatte nichts mit der Warnung zu tun, die die Bilder aussprachen. Oder doch?   
Ich erschrak, ehe ich noch begriff, warum.   
Etwas stimmte nicht. Etwas, irgendetwas sehr Wichtiges, wiewohl ich nicht sagen konnte, was es sei, fehlte an diesem Teppich.   
Aber war denn das möglich? War es nicht göttliche Arbeit, der es an nichts mangeln konnte? Verwirrt kehrte mein Blick zu dem Teppich zurück, den ich gewebt hatte, und da war es plötzlich, als ob der Himmel über mir zerbräche und die Erde innehielte in einem lautlosen Schrei.  
  
Mein Teppich besaß dieses unbestimmbare Etwas.  
Mein Teppich, _meiner_ , das Menschenwerk, war besser als dein göttliches Gewirk.

  
  
Voll Entsetzen schaute ich zu  dir auf. Vielleicht, so dachte ich einen kurzen Augenblick lang, konnte ich noch so tun, als hätte ich es nicht bemerkt? Aber wie hätte ich dich wohl täuschen können, Klügste, ausgerechnet auf jenem Gebiet, auf dem niemand schärfere Urteilskraft besitzen konnte als du?    
Finster und lange starrtest du auf meinen Teppich, und ich stand regungslos, fühllos daneben und wartete auf das Unabänderliche.   
  
Schließlich drehtest du dich mit hasserfülltem Blick zu mir um und schlugst mir dein Weberschiffchen so heftig vor die Stirn, dass ich zurücktaumelte. Dann beugtest du dich zornig nieder zu dem frevelhaften Webstück und risst es vor meinen Augen in Stücke. Ich sah Alkmenes erwartungsfrohes Gesicht zerreißen und Danaes emporgestreckte Arme abfetzen; Ledas weißen Leib zerstört und Europas kräftige Schenkel von dir in den Lehm des Bodens getreten.    
Und dann wandtest du dich ab - und fingst an zu weinen.  
  
Ja, das war das Schrecklichste.   
Du weintest, mit zuckenden Schultern, dein Antlitz in der Hand verborgen, auf die gleiche Art, wie ich schon hundertfach Frauen weinen gesehen hatte, weintest du, eine Unsterbliche! - und ich, Unglückliche, ich war es gewesen, die für dein Weinen verantwortlich war. Mein Herz schluchzte in der Brust und wand sich vor Schmerz, es mit ansehen zu müssen. Hatte ich geglaubt, es könne nichts Schrecklicheres geben als deinen hassvollen Blick verdient zu haben und nichts Entsetzlicheres als jenen schmachvollen Schlag von deiner Hand zu erleiden, so war ich nun eines Schlimmeren belehrt, denn nichts konnte unerträglicher sein als diese Qual, Zeugin sein zu müssen der Endlichkeit deines Ruhms und selbst daran die Schuld zu tragen.   
  
Ich wollte dir helfen, dich trösten, dir sagen, dass ich das nicht gewollt hatte, dass ich jede Strafe gern auf mich nehmen wollte, um es wieder gut zu machen, um dich nur wieder glücklich zu sehen. Ich berührte sacht deine Schulter und flüsterte deinen Namen, aber du stießt mich weg.   
Und da verstand ich, dass es nichts gab, gar nichts, nichts geben konnte, das diesen meinen Frevel jemals wieder gutmachen würde, und dass die Traurigkeit darüber unendlich sein musste.

  
  
Meine Füße trugen mich von selbst fort, ohne dass ich es ihnen noch hätte befehlen müssen, fort von deinem Kummer, den ich nicht ertragen konnte, fort von meinem Haus und allem, was ich früher gewesen war, aber ich wusste, dass sie niemals, niemals mich hätten weit genug forttragen können von den Gedanken an dich. Deshalb suchte ich den Weg zur einzigen Zuflucht, die mir blieb: die Frühlingsgöttin im Totenreich um einen Trank aus den Wassern der Lethe zu bitten, die gnädiges ewiges Vergessen schenken. Als meine Finger ihren letzten Knoten in den Strick knüpften, dachte ich noch, wie passend es sei, all dies mit der gleichen Kunst zu beenden, mit der es begonnen hatte.   
  
Die Fäden und Fasern legten sich sanft, fast zärtlich um meinen Hals, um dann plötzlich mit unbarmherziger Kraft zuzubeißen, zu fesseln, zu würgen, wehzutun. Meine Glieder zuckten und zappelten, als sie verzweifelt um ihr bisschen Leben rangen, und ich wartete, dass die Schmerzen des Sterbens endlich die meiner Verzweiflung besiegen mochten. Die Farben der Welt begannen, in einen rötlichen Nebel zu verschwimmen, und darin sah ich ...- dein Antlitz.   
Dich.  
Du warst mir nachgegangen, du hieltst mich in deinen Armen und entzogst meinem letzten Knüpfwerk deinen Segen, so dass der Knoten sich löste und die Schlinge sich lockerte. Du küsstest das Leben in meine blauen Lippen zurück, und mich durchströmte ein Glück, das süßer und schmerzlicher war, als ich mir je zu träumen gewagt hatte.  
  
Ernst aber doch milde gestimmt schautest du mich an.    
 "Ich werde deine Strafe bestimmen, nicht du selbst. Aber zuvor... - erinnere dich, dass der Siegerin ein Preis zustand. Ich bin bereit, ihn dir zu gewähren." Lächeltest du?    
  "Ich will nichts als dass du wieder glücklich bist.", brachte ich hervor. "Mach, das alles ungeschehen ist!"  
  "Nein.", war deine Antwort.   
"Das steht nicht in meiner Macht, und du weißt es. Und dies ist nicht der Preis, den du dir wünschtest, als du begannst, und um dessentwillen du meine Kunst besiegt hast. Ich habe gesehen, was dein Teppich zeigte. Diesen Wunsch werde ich dir erfüllen."    
  
Und so fuhrst du fort, mich zu küssen, und dein Mund und deine Hände lehrten mich Künste, deren Schönheit ich nicht einmal hatte ahnen können, die himmlischer und vollkommener waren als alles, was ich je gesehen, gehört, geschmeckt oder gefühlt hatte. Ich gab mich ganz der glückseligen Gewissheit hin, dass sich mein tiefstes, innerstes Sehnen und Wünschen nun endlich und endgültig erfüllte, und ließ mich fallen in die süße Unbegreiflichkeit deiner Göttlichkeit ohne Furcht, ohne Traurigkeit und ohne Bedauern darüber, nicht mehr Arachne zu sein, sondern nur noch ein Faden in dem großen wunderbaren Gewebe, das du bist.

  
  
Stiller bin ich jetzt als ich jemals war, und klein und hässlich, aber im Vergleich zu dir war ich es ja schon immer. Meine Kunstfertigkeit im Weben aber, die frevelnd sogar dich übertreffen konnte, hast du mir gelassen und sie in dein Wesen aufgenommen, denn ich bin jetzt für immer bei dir, dir so nahe wie dein Gewand.

 

ENDE.

**Author's Note:**

> Mythologie-Lexika nennen als Begleittier Athenes meist nur die Eule, die als Wahrzeichen der Stadt Athen auch häufig auf griechischen Münzen abgebildet ist (z.B. auf dem 1-Euro-Stück ;)). Sehr wahrscheinlich aber trug die Göttin in den Falten ihres Gewandes noch ein anderes Tier immer bei sich, das leicht zu übersehen ist: eine Spinne, die sich wie kein anderes Tier auf das Weben und Fadenknüpfen versteht. Denn wenn Athene in ihrer Eigenschaft als Göttin verehrt wurde, die das Los der Menschen bestimmt, nannten die Alten Griechen sie "Arachne, die Schicksalsweberin".
> 
> Ursprünglich geschrieben anlässlich der Sommer-Olympiade in Athen 2004.
> 
> Inspiriert von dem rumänisch-deutschen Kinderbuch "Die Zauberin Uhle", durch das ich die Geschichte kennenlernte. Dort ist Arachne eine sensible, stumme Spinne, die nur durch Weben kommunizieren kann. Athenes Eule sorgt für sie. Eines Tages träumen Besucher der "Zauberin Uhle" ihre Geschichte.


End file.
